1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid changer, particularly to one provided with a changeover valve so that the liquid changer can not only store liquid therein but also pump out the liquid therein in another container with a pump attached outside of the liquid changer so as to increase liquid volume stored and to change liquid to be stored therein.
In case that oil in an engine, a transmission case, pressure oil, water in a water tank, lubricating oil, brake oil, industrial solvent or any waste water is to be exhausted to replace with new one, it is done almost manually by a technician and results in a technical expenditure. But now a liquid changer has been used instead of manual work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional liquid changer shown in FIG. 1 includes a cover 10, a base 11, a liquid tank 12 for storing liquid and a pump tank 13 for storing pressured air provided orderly between the cover and the base 11, a pressing rod 14 deposited in the pump tank 13 and having an upper end protruding out of the cover 10 for locking a handle 140. The lower end of the pressing rod 14 is fixed with a one-way valve 141 and the base 11 has a hole 110 in the center, and a one-way valve 111 is fixed on the hole 110 so that the air in the pump tank 13 may be pumped out through the hole 110. The cover 10 has a one-way inlet 100 connected to the top end of the liquid tank 12, and an oil inlet 101 bored in a sidewall of the top end, and an oil sucking tube 15 fixed on the oil inlet 101 and possible to extend in the an engine oil chamber. Then the pump tank 13 can exhaust out the air in the liquid tank 12 for easy change of engine oil. But this conventional engine oil-sucking device can only suck out engine oil from the engine oil chamber, impossible to pump in new engine oil in the same chamber. That results in much time and work in changing engine oil. Besides, the pump tank 13 is located in the liquid tank 13, only storing a small amount of oil.
The objective of the invention to offer a liquid changer possible to store and use the liquid stored therein and change old liquid stored to new one easily.
The feature of the invention is a base, a liquid storing tank fixed on the base and closed with an upper cap, a pump also fixed on the base beside the liquid tank for pumping liquid in and out of the liquid tank, a changeover valve fixed at one side of the pump for.
Switching to pump in or pumping out liquid. The upper cap has a liquid inlet and outlet and a gas inlet and outlet, a guide tube fixed on the liquid inlet and outlet, and another guide tube fixed on the gas inlet and outlet. One more guide tube is fixed inside the liquid inlet and outlet, extending down in the liquid tank. The pump has a pump tank, and a press rod provided to extend in the pump tank and connected with a press grip, which has a bottom end fixed with a piston. The pump tank further has an outlet respectively formed in an upper end and a lower end, and connected respectively with a guide tube. The changeover valve has an air hole in a sidewall and connected to the gas guide tube of the liquid tank and an outlet in an upper end of the sidewall and an inlet in a lower end of the sidewall. The outlet of the changeover valve is then connected to the upper outlet of the pump and the inlet of the changeover valve is then connected to the lower outlet.